The Price of Loyalty
by Whirlwind421
Summary: Merlin is caught by Morgana and forced to betray Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, this was a series of drabbles in wrote in A Glimpse. But, I decided to put them together, add detail, and make a chapter story.

I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>Merlin walked along behind Arthur on yet another hunting trip. Rays of late afternoon sun peaked through the trees, casting long shadows on the ground before him. Tripping over a stick, he yelped and the items he was carrying fell, scattering on the ground.<p>

"_Merlin_!" Arthur hissed at his manservant. Merlin sighed as he lagged behind Arthur who was chasing particularly clever deer. Muttering, he stared to pick up the fallen bag and game when Merlin felt a hand clamp down over his mouth. He tried to scream, react, but his mind grew foggy and he couldn't think.

Darkness. Then, there was light and pain. He groaned and tried to move but there was a tightness around his chest that restricted his breathing.

Merlin opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision, and found several burly men surrounding him. _Great, bandits again. _

He felt his magic well up within him, preparing to defend him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice warned.

His head snapped to the side. A woman dressed in a dark blue gown and dark curls loosely hanging around her face lifted her hood. "Morgana," he spat. He tried to rise but chains stopped his attempts and he slumped back to the ground.

"Merlin," she returned with equal venom and approached him, skirts ruffling around her legs.

"What do you want?" he demanded as he was forced to look up at her from his position on his knees.

"What _do_ I want?" She paced around him before finally smiling, "Your loyalty."

"Never," he declared, his eyes hard and cold watching as she came to a stop before him.

She smiled again, "What if I gave you an offer you couldn't refuse?"

"I refuse." Merlin said instantly.

"How can you say that? You don't know what I am offering." She demanded, her face pulling into a slight frown.

"Nothing you could offer me would make me betray Arthur." He once again tried to rise to his feet to no avail. He just stared stubbornly at her instead.

"Hmm..." She replied, pulling a vile from her dress, "How about this?"

He shuttered as he felt powerful magic emanating from it, "What is that?"

"My insurance policy," she answered with a deadly smile, "With it, I can kill Arthur without a moment's thought."

The vile flew from her hand, hitting the ground hard. It remained untouched, not a crack appeared on its unblemished surface causing Merlin to hiss in disappointment.

"Did you really think I would come unprepared?" she asked, voice mocking before turning as smooth as silk, "So, do I have your loyalty?" She reached down to pick up the vile and slipped around her neck once more.

"What makes you think I won't kill you right now?" He stared up at her defiantly.

A smile touched her lips once again. How he hated that smile. "Because Merlin, if I die your precious prince will die too."

Merlin felt himself grow cold, his insides turning to ice. There was no choice. He was trapped. With confidence he didn't feel he demanded, "How do I know you are not bluffing?"

"You don't. But, would you really take a chance with Arthur's life?" He grimaced, for they both already knew the answer, "Tell me something, Merlin. How does it feel to be helpless? To feel alone?"

"You were never alone, Morgana. You just didn't see it." He looked at her with something akin to pity on his face.

"You know nothing!" She exclaimed. Merlin felt the chains tighten and he gasped for breathe as they bit into his skin, "How it feels to be alone? And I am alone. For you took Morgause from me too."

"Morgause is dead?" he asked, the chains still pressing into his flesh made him feel lightheaded.

"Yes. Now, you are going to lose Arthur as I have lost Morgause. For I have your loyalty now Merlin and there is nothing you can do to change it." The chains finally loosened.

He forced himself not to gulp for air, to show weakness before his captor, "You will never have my loyalty, Morgana." He felt anger grow inside him, taking over his helpless feeling. How dare she to force him against his will! He straightened the best he could and shot her a glare before trying to calm himself down.

"You will do as I say. Tell me Merlin, how is that not loyalty?"

"It's not. I believe the word you are looking for, Morgana, is blackmail." She pursed her lips in displeasure.

"It doesn't matter what it is. Just as long as you follow my orders."

"You haven't given me much of a choice." The distaste of his predicament lacing every word.

Morgana's eyebrows shot up, her features twisting in anger of her own, "Choices. When has anyone ever had a choice?"

"You do, Morgana. You could stop this." He pleaded with the stubborn witch.

"I've never had a choice, Merlin. Don't presume to think I do now."

"Someone is forcing you to do this?" He asked with hint tiniest hint of concern.

"Yes." She was staring at him with an intense gaze he couldn't interpret.

"Who?" He questioned again, his confusion growing.

"You. You made me who I am. Now, it is time for you to take responsibility for your actions." She stepped toward him and he feared she might hurt him again.

"I-" A bandit approached and whispered in Morgana's ear.

"Enough talk. Arthur approaches." Morgana announced, as the chains slipped from his body to the ground and he gingerly picked himself up. He had to fight his magic from rearing up and knocking Morgana across the clearing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Merlin asked quietly through clenched teeth.

"Make it up. You're good at that." Then, she disappeared into the trees with one last thought touching his mind, _Don't even think of telling the truth. I'll be watching you._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Oh, look a second chapter and I think the wait was only two weeks. Now, read and review. :D

Thanks to, jaqtkd, my beta for her help.

* * *

><p>Merlin could hear him coming. Arthur was approaching fast. All he could do was close his eyes and breathe.<p>

* * *

><p>For once Arthur would like to have a normal hunting trip. One that didn't descend in to chaos over bandits, monsters, or disappearing manservants. But, instead he was creeping through the forest looking for his inept servant. One moment Merlin was clumsily prattling on behind him and the next he was gone. It was as if he'd disappeared into thin air.<p>

Arthur pushed another branch out of his way, frowning when it swung back and nearly hit him in the face.

He noticed that the forest before him was thinning out and Arthur stumbled into a clearing, stopping dead in his tracks. There was Merlin surrounded by a group of large men, probably bandits.

His first thought was merely an emotion. _Save the idiot. _The second was annoyance. It was just like Merlin to get captured by bandits.

Then, he saw the flames. Fire that came out Merlin's hand. His eyes widen first in fear and then shock. For the fire was not sent in the direction of the men, it was headed toward him. He jumped out of the way of the flaming ball of fire, landing on the hard packed earth.

He did not understand. But, he also understood all too well.

"You're a sorcerer," he hissed. It wasn't possible. Merlin, of all people, could not be a sorcerer. He was too much of an idiot to be able to use magic. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that said Merlin was not nearly as stupid as he liked to believe or the fact he'd always known Merlin was keeping secrets.

He watched as Merlin closed his eyes, before simply saying, "Yes."

Merlin was his friend. Merlin simply wasn't capable of being evil. "It's a mistake." The words slipped from his mouth, without meaning to say them and how he wished they were true. It was obviously not a mistake. Not even he could ignore what had happened right in front of him.

"No," Merlin said, shaking his head. The bandits stood behind him the whole time, not saying a word. Arthur was too distracted by Merlin to give the large silent men much thought.

"How could you?" he demanded. _How could you practice magic? How could you be a sorcerer? _

"Because I can." His eyes turned gold, once more, and Arthur flew backward, his head hitting a tree.

Arthur stared up at his manservant, his vision spinning and implored, "Why?" He rubbed his temples to ease the ache and watched Merlin cautiously as he paced.

Merlin turned and stalked toward him, looking at Arthur with cold blue eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a sorcerer. Isn't that enough? " Arthur's mouth drew into a small straight line and his eyes turned grim. He wondered where his Merlin had gone. The funny, quirky, loyal, bumbling idiot with a ready cheerful goofy smile. Apparently, that had all been an act.

Arthur rose to his feet, narrowed his eyes, and glared at this new strange person and the large burly men that surrounded him. "What now?" he demanded, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No!" came the strangled exclamation. Arthur looked suspiciously at the sorcerer. Why would he be all choked up? He wasn't the one that had been betrayed.

"Torture me, then," he said blandly, despite the trepidation he was feeling, "Or perhaps, ransom me?"

"No." Arthur couldn't understand why the warlock looked like he was about to cry or why his voice seemed to shake. It wasn't consistent with his earlier confidence.

"What are you going to do with me, then?" Arthur challenged him.

"Nothing." The utterance was said quickly.

"Nothing?" he asked skeptically, "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it," Merlin replied tersely, raising his chin to look at the prince.

Arthur studied the warlock closely, coldly and in confusion. The young man who had once been his friend.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as Arthur eyes turned cold with hate. He was able to hold himself together while he threw his friend across a clearing and into a tree. He was even able to keep up the act while his worst nightmare played before him.<p>

Then, his best friend asked if he was going to kill him and he couldn't stop the word from slipping from his lips. No. No! _No! _Nor could he keep the pain from his face or out of his voice. It was slowly tearing him up inside.

He felt ire raise in him at Arthur's ever growing list of possible outcomes. He let the anger replace the pain. He needed to be mean, needed to drive Arthur away. He needed to convince Arthur that he was a ruthless sorcerer. That magic was evil and corrupted even the best of people. It was only way to save him.

He felt rage in him grow more. He didn't even know what Morgana wanted with him. What was the purpose of driving Arthur away? Wouldn't she just try and kill him later anyway? Did she really think that she could persuade him to truly turn against his friend? She really didn't understand loyalty.

He watched as Arthur looked at him coolly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Merlin demanded, "Go."

"Go?" Arthur blinked rapidly and his confused expression grew.

"Yes. Go. Leave. Get out of here. What exactly are you not understanding? Or perhaps you would prefer to die?" Merlin asked cruelly. Arthur gaped before slowly backing away, not daring to turn his back on the sorcerer. Merlin laughed manically. Oh dear, now, he really did sound evil. He continued to watch as Arthur got smaller and smaller as he disappeared into the forest. Then, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Thank you, jaqtkd, my beta as always. :) It's only like been a week since I updated last. Yay! Thank you my lovely readers and reviews. Now, onto the story.

* * *

><p>Morgana watched from behind the trees on the other side of the clearing as Arthur emotions played across his face from worry to hate. The most prominent emotion being betrayal. She could always read her brother like a book. She could not help but feel glee as Arthur walked away from Merlin. She had to admit that she would much rather have him dead, but that would happen eventually. Her plan was coming together nicely.<p>

The moment Arthur disappeared, Merlin's shoulders slumped and his head drooped. As she left her hiding place and approached the warlock, he spun to face her, his eyes awash with pain and unshed tears. He looked very much alone but then, a moment later, all signs of weakness were gone, even if she was sure he still suffered. His eyes are hard and cold as they stared at one other.

She stepped forward and made to grab his arm but he stumbled away and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Merlin. I'm not going to hurt you." Morgana smiled disarmingly.

He eyes widened skeptically, "Do you really think me such a fool?"

"Of course not. What I meant to say is I'm not going to hurt you _yet_." She could see that Merlin was trying to be stoic, but he visibly gulped. She reached out to grab him once more and he nervously moved away again.

"Stay still," she ordered, glaring at the the servant.

"Why should I?"

"Because," she said, taking a firm grip on his wrist, "I wouldn't be able to do this otherwise." He glanced at her eyes which were suddenly burning a bright gold. She spoke ancient words that sent chills down his spine. At first, Merlin felt nothing. Then, there was a tingling sensation throughout his body that increased until Merlin felt like he was being torn apart.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was released and staggered away, swaying unsteadily on the spot. Once his vision stopped spinning, he looked around and was startled to see that they were no longer in a forest. Instead, they were inside a large stone passageway.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked warily.

"Your new home." She had that vicious grin on her face again and he was starting to hate it more than her smirk, "Follow me." She lead him down the hall, turned right, and guided him down a corridor to a door. "This is where you will be staying here." The door opened slowly. The room was larger than his room back home. There was a proper bed and a small cupboard. Other than that it was empty. "Rest now, for you are going to be busy come tomorrow. There is much to do." With that she closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it.

Merlin stared at the door for a long time. It had happened so quickly, this change, and his life would never be the same again. Arthur knew. Gods, Arthur knew. He never thought it would go down this way. He had hoped that one day he would be able to sit down and tell the prince his secret or maybe he would find out when Merlin was forced to save him with no choice to reveal himself. He even would have preferred Arthur finding out in some foolish way, like walking in on Merlin magically doing his chores. But, never, ever, had he wanted him to find out like this.

What was even worse was that Arthur hated him. He saw it in his eyes, the contempt for magic and the betrayal of a friend. He felt like he was going to scream. There was nothing he could do, no plans that he could make. He was trapped.

Merlin finally got the courage to move. He staggered over to the bed, lay down, clutching the pillow to his chest, and willed himself not to cry.

* * *

><p>Arthur crashed through the forest, shoving tree branches out of his way with reckless abandon. He was so mad, he thought he might explode. Grabbing his sword, he smashed it against a hapless tree, again and again until he fell to the ground, his rage depleted. He couldn't believe he had been such an idiot. He should have seen through the facade to the evilness that lurked below. He didn't know why the sorcerer hadn't killed him while he had the chance. Well, he wouldn't have another chance.<p>

Arthur picked himself off the ground and started for Camelot once again. Usually, the sight of home brought a rush of warmth but right now it brought more anger. He stomped through the streets of the lower town. People parted for the prince. He didn't miss the concerned looks on their faces. He could only imagine what he looked like. He wanted answers and there was only one place that he could think of that would give them.

Arthur burst into Gaius' chambers, "Did you know?"

The old man rose from his table, worried at the prince's abrupt entrance, "Know what, sire?"

Arthur's eyes were wide and stormy and he demanded, "Did you know Merlin had magic?"

Gaius' face and voice became alarmed and his body rigid, "What?" Arthur couldn't tell if that was the shock of the knowledge or the fact the Arthur knew. Either way, Arthur felt the anger grow.

Arthur slowly stepped closer, "I said, did you know?"

Arthur didn't get the response he desired, "Where is he?" Gaius asked.

"Who, Merlin? Hopefully dead."


End file.
